Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a hero and the deuteragonist in the Pixar movie Toy Story and Toy Story 3 and the main character of Toy Story 2, as an action-figure based on a popular TV series, after the success of Toy Story and Buzz Lightyear in general he gained his own real-life TV series in which he was transformed from his action-figure roots to a true space-faring law-enforcer who alongside his crew of Star Command rangers defended the galaxy against alien bad-guys and, of course, the Evil Emperor Zurg. Appearance Buzz physically appears as a slender spaceman action figure, with pop up wings, laser light flash, multi-sound voice simulator, wrist communicator, krate-chop action and openable space helmet. History ''Toy Story'' Buzz was a gift for Andy on his birthday. He was a popular toy at the time and made Woody upset and jealous. Buzz at first thought he was a real space ranger but later learned he was a toy after seeing a TV commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures. However, they both put aside their differences together when they saved each other from Sid Phillips and he and Woody caught up with Andy and the other toys to Andy's new house as they become best friends. ''Toy Story 2'' Woody is stolen by a toy collector who collects merchandise based off the classic TV series "Woody's Roundup". Buzz follows Al's car while stealing Woody from Andy, but a very incompetent way. Then he gathers up Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head to bring Woody back to Andy's house. After walking an awful lot, they encounter Al's Toy Barn, and find a safe way to avoid getting squished by automobiles disguising as cones going to Al's Toy Barn. They come right by the Toy Barn under a cart, but realize it is closed. However, they had a way to open the doors, and it was to jump, then they went in. Buzz goes to an asile of toys resembling him, and finds the same figure is he is, but wears a blue ultility belt instead of a green ultility belt. He sneaks up on him safely to take the belt, but touches him and gets abused by him. After that, Buzz gets locked up in a Buzz Lightyear toybox, and the "Wrong Buzz" drives with the gang. After Buzz leaves the Toy Barn, he finds a way to get all the way up to Al's Apartment. Therefore, he finds his friends and "The Wrong Buzz". He and "Wrong Buzz" were fighting between who's the Real Buzz, and Buzz reveals that he's the real one by providing the name "Andy" on his foot. Then he, "Wrong Buzz", and the gang get out of Al's room. Woody then reveals he wants to go back, but with his Roundup gang following him, but do not want to (except for Bullseye.) Stinky Pete then locks up the vent the gang knocked out of and gets on the green briefcase. Buzz and the Gang encounter his archnemesis, but the "Wrong Buzz" fights him while the Real Buzz and the gang follow Al. Rex finds the Wrong Buzz about to be destroyed by Zurg and saves "Wrong Buzz" by knocking Zurg off the building with his tail. Then, it reveals that Zurg is still living, with the "Wrong Buzz" claiming that he's his father playing with him, while Buzz and his friends get in the Pizza Planet van. They find three aliens hanging on the car, then pursuit Al's car before going to the Airport so Al can drop off Woody while the gang enter the check-in area. Buzz goes to find the green briefcase, where Woody is inside, but after Buzz opens it, Prospector punches him off. Buzz grabs Stinky Pete and takes him to a little girl with a Barbie doll. After Jessie is pushed off, Woody and Buzz get on Bullseye chasing the truck with Jessie in the green briefcase. Woody gets on the helicopter finding Jessie, then finds a way to leave the helicopter, then pretends that this is the "Final Episode of Woody's Roundup". Bullseye and Buzz save Woody and Jessie, then Jessie claims that it is "Woody's Finest Hour". They arrive back at Andy's House, welcoming him. ''Toy Story 3'' Andy is leaving for college after he turned 18 years old, and the toys want to talk about what happened to the other toys such as Bo Peep and Wheezy. Woody is sad that he isn't a kid anymore, and tries to get him to remember him by being taken to College. With the exception of Woody, Andy's favorite of the toys, Andy had no choice but to drop his toys in a black bag taking it to the attic. However, Andy's mother knocks over it, then carries the bag down with Woody claiming that the bag is not trash. He follows the trash bag, with Buzz and the gang in danger of getting into the garbage truck. Woody sees the garbage truck dumping the trash presuming that Buzz, Jessie and the others are gone. Behind him he finds a blue bucket moving to Andy's car, who actually are the gang. Woody finds out that his friends are getting dropped off to Sunnyside, and he grows angry about it, thinking that Andy was going to put them in the attic, but Jessie claims that he left them off the curve. After being dropped off to Sunnyside, all of the toys are welcomed to Sunnyside. However, Woody is still not amused, and leaves Sunnyside, then a little girl named Bonnie Anderson finds him hanging on a tree, picking him up, putting him on her backpack. Rex is excited for more playtime, but the gang are chewed, kicked, drooled on, and vandalized by dimwitted children. Buzz goes to the vending machine to talk to Lotso, but seems that Lotso is not inside the machine (probably due that he cannot fit in the vending machine). Buzz is caught by Big Baby, then is thrown to the table, leaving the vending machine then tying Buzz up to a chair. Lotso finds his friends claiming what's going on, then finds out that this is not how the Sunnyside toys treat their guests. Buzz tells Lotso that the children in the Caterpillar room are not age appropriate for him nor his friends. He then claims that he and his friends are a "family that stays together", then Lotso commands the gang to put him back in the timeout chair, turning him to Demo Mode, a villainous version of Buzz. The gang heard a noise outside, with Hamm claiming it's a child in the hallway, Ms. Potato Head pulls her eye out to see what it is. She thinks it's Andy who's in the hall, but it is not him at all. Ms. Potato Head also claims that Andy is looking for them. Lotso and the gang open the door, with Jessie claiming what happened to Buzz. Ms. Potato Head and the others claim that theey want to leave, but Lotso states that they "just got here". Demo Buzz stops Jessie from leaving, then beats the gang claiming that they are minions of Zurg, but are not. Demo Buzz locks the gang up. Barbie walks in wondering what Ken and the Gang are doing to her friends, then realizes the problem while Barbie commands Ken to give her back the scarf she owns. Like the other toys, Demo Buzz locks her up. When Woody finds him, he gathers up the toys to stop him from escaping. Then Buzz is turned back to the Good Side, but talks Spanish. After he gets in the Garbage truck, he talks English once again, then survives the Garbage disposal. Then goes back home, but Andy takes them to Bonnie. Andy provides Bonnie his toys then Bonnie decides to take good care of Andy's toys. Bonnie finds Woody in the box with Andy wondering why Woody is in the box, Andy then shares Woody with Bonnie. Then they play together, then at the end, he leaves the toys to Bonnie, with Woody giving him a farewell message. Gallery Buzz Lightyear.jpg Buzz Lightyear Animated.png|Buzz as he appears in the animated series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. BuzzLightyear.png Trivia *Buzz's original names was Lunar Larry and Tempus from Morph. *In another Pixar film'' A Bug's Life'', Flik used his catchphrase in the bloopers. *Buzz makes a cameo in'' Finding Nemo'', in a dentist's waiting room. *Buzz is based on the G.I. Joe toys. *A parody of Buzz Lightyear appeared in the MAD episode The Buzz Idenity/Two and A Half-Man. *Buzz was voiced by Tim Allen in the films and Patrick Warburton in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *Buzz was originally going to be voiced by Billy Crystal (who would later voice Mike Wazowski in Monsters Inc and Monsters University). *Buzz makes a cameo & mentonied on 2 Vicky & Jewel episodes Jesus Hates You and Sue My Pants. *He is named after astronaut Buzz Aldrin. *Buzz Lightyear is also named after Woody Woodpecker villain, Buzz Buzzard, despite being a hero. *Buzz's space suit was originally going to be red instead of green and white. *Buzz's concept art started out as Tinny from the Pixar Short film, Tin Toy. *Along with Woody, Rex and Mr. Potato Head, Buzz is one of the four characters to appear in all three films, shorts and the TV special Toy Story of Terror. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sidekick Category:Male Heroes Category:Toys Category:Pure of heart Category:Leaders Category:Life Saver Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Puppet/Doll Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Heroes Category:The Hero Category:MAD Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:World Saver Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroic characters Category:Police Officer Category:Gunmen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Astronauts Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Virtually Incorruptible